


healing

by kurasio



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 不要緊，可有可無的情緒，只是此時此刻需要你的體溫。夫勝寬把話都吞在肚子裡，只有猝不及防才會哭泣。沒有被發現的時候，就是坐在一邊，然後在被注意到的時候用誇張的方式掩飾過去。可是他發出訊號的時候，他總是會發現。微弱的訊號。





	healing

勝寬的手像勝寬，綿綿軟軟，又厚實。碰上臉頰的時候Vernon下意識地緊閉雙眼。勝寬從後面靠上來，雙手滑下臉頰在他的肩頸環成一個不緊不鬆的擁抱。

「幹嘛？」

「沒幹嘛。」

勝寬用略略有點沙啞的聲音說。

他小心地回頭，也就只是微微地挪了一個角度，但下一秒勝寬就將臉靠上他的頸後。頸後的肌膚覆蓋上勝寬額頭的微溫，Vernon有些僵硬地聳起了肩，卻聽到一聲小小的抱歉。

一下下、就一下下。

毫無誠意的謊言。

 

Vernon將繞在肩膀上的手臂拉了下來，他轉過身，就看見一個無措的夫勝寬。「是哪一種？」他問。「需要說出來一起解決的，還是不想說的那種？」

勝寬抿起嘴唇，又皺了皺鼻子，最後低下頭說，不要緊。

 

不要緊，可有可無的情緒，只是此時此刻需要你的體溫。夫勝寬把話都吞在肚子裡，只有猝不及防才會哭泣。沒有被發現的時候，就是坐在一邊，然後在被注意到的時候用誇張的方式掩飾過去。

可是他發出訊號的時候，他總是會發現。

微弱的訊號。

 

「過來。」他說，將身體整個轉向他張開了手。勝寬先是愣了一下，然後才迎向他的視線。

Vernon想，勝寬比他自己以為的還是個小孩。勝寬靠近他的時候還是很戒備的，直到他將他的手臂安生放在腰間，然後撫上他的肩胛。你抱起來好不一樣了，勝寬咕噥著說，以前你才那麼小一點點。他聽見自己笑了出聲。

我跟你一樣大，是你沒再長了。

勝寬一掌拍在他的背上抗議。

會痛。

 

他還是在勝寬的擁抱變得纏人時皺著眉頭掙開，勝寬嘟著嘴像是不開心，也只是做做樣子。

 


End file.
